Moments of Love
by Amethyst.Amaryllis
Summary: In every moment—if you squint—you can find love.   These are their moments.  DeiSaku.  Rated for themes and language.


**Story**: Moments of Love.

Summary: In every moment—if you squint—you can find love. These are their moments. DeiSaku. Rated for themes and language.

**Author**: uhm. Me.

**Words**: 1,311.

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

**A brief note**: This was just . . . random. Really. I was bored and felt like writing, but I didn't know what. I ended up using a random word generator to generate fifty words. Somehow, it ended up as Deisaku.

It's not my best work—but really, what is?—so I'm not expecting much of a response, but reviews would be loved.

Flames would be laughed at.

* * *

1. Leave

She stood slowly, silently, praying that this time—_maybe just this once—_she can get away (escape, depart, _disappear_) but when an arm wrapped itself around her and pulled her back down, she sighed. "Don't leave, un." He whispered into her ear.

Another puff of air escaped her lips, "I'm only going to make breakfast!"

* * *

2. Degree

"Did you get your degree in stupid?" Her arms were crossed, her green eyes narrowed in just the same way as every other time she was irritated (more specifically, irritated at _him._)

He blinked slowly, "No, Sakura—I never went to college, you know that, un."  
"It shows with how dumb you are." She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"But Sakura, _you_ didn't go to college either, un."

* * *

3. Wet

"Shut _up._" She glared, and he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"But Sakura, un, I haven't said anything yet."

"Oh but you _will."_

He grinned watching her storm off to some off to make camp and he couldn't help but to wonder how a very skilled, ex-_Anbu _like her had managed to fall into a lake.

* * *

4. Heat

"I'm cold." She complained, turning her gaze on him. "Warm me up."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm lightly around her, "As you wish, un."

* * *

5. Edge

She stood at the edge, the white dress flowing in the faint breeze. "Are you sure, un?"

She glanced at him, "Yes."

And brought the kunai to her hair, letting the strands flow down into the river far below.

* * *

6. Treat

"No snacks before dinner." She slapped his hand away from the cookie jar.

"Well then, un, I guess I'll have to settle for a treat of another sort, un."

They were interrupted several minutes later by the fire alarm and Sakura made Deidara scrape the remains of their burnt dinner from the oven.

* * *

7. Kitchen

"Make me a sandwich, woman, un."

"Make it yourself."

And that was how peanut butter ended up tangled in his hair, and Sakura learned that Deidara in a kitchen was not a good idea.

* * *

8. Green

"You know what's green, un?"

She looked at him, delicate eyebrow raised in question.

"The sky, un."

" . . . Deidara—are you drunk again?"

* * *

9. Priest

"I swear, if you say one more time that _Hidan _should be the priest for our wedding—"

"But he should, un! Unless you want Leader-sama, but given his God-complex, I don't think he'd take well to being degraded to a priest, un."

* * *

10. Virgin

He covered her ears, "Shut _up¸ _un." He hissed at Hidan.

The girl sighed, "Deidara, they're not words I haven't heard before—my ears are far from being virgin. And could you _please _stop licking my ears?"

* * *

11. Annoyance

"Deidara . . . am I annoying?" She toyed lightly with his hair, not meeting his gaze.

"Hm? Why'd you ask, un?"

"I was just . . . wondering."

"Ah, well . . . yes, un."

At her saddened look, Deidara kissed her—"But you're the best kind of annoyance, un."

* * *

12. Pulp

"_I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU A PULP, DEIDARA! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, YOUR BODY WON'T EVEN BE IDENTIFIABLE!"_

Kisame looked amused, "Dude, run."

Deidara wisely chose to follow the advice of his superior.

* * *

13. Save

By her small, delicate frame, Deidara had often assumed that he would have to be her knight in shining armor alongside his duties as her boyfriend, but when the tree came crashing down with force applied by only a single finger, he was forced to remove that way of thinking.

Now he really wasn't sure who was going to be saving who.

* * *

14. Mess

With her hair in suck a disarray, mud splattered upon every inch of her, and blood dried on her clothes, he couldn't help but to think she was such a mess. But when she grinned at him, and greeted him with her voice filled with happiness—"Deidara!"—he couldn't help but to be pleased.

She was a mess, but she was _his _mess.

* * *

15. Issue

"Do you have an _issue _with this? Because if you do, feel free to stick your complaints _up your ass."_

And that was when Deidara learned not to argue with pregnant women.

* * *

16. Basement

He remembered when their relationship had just begun. She had still been living with her parents, and one day, her mother came home quite a bit earlier than expected. Without warning, Sakura locked Deidara in her basement to "hide" him and didn't remember until an entire week afterwards—by which point he had grown impatient and managed to _blow _his way out with a silent explosive.

* * *

17. Crash

She felt her eye twitch at the mess that had been brought to her attention by the loud, crashing sound.

"Uhm . . . surprise, un?"

* * *

18. Watching

He smiled as he lightly pushed back a stray strand of her pink hair. He heard her sigh before rolling over and he froze. "Stop watching me and get to sleep already, Deidara."

* * *

19. Row

"I didn't know that would happen, un."

"Well, what did you _think _would happen if you blew up the boat? Now shut up and row."

* * *

20. Notifying

"Deidara, Tobi, in your brief moments of stupidity, did you even _think _to notify _me_?"  
"But . . . Deidara and Tobi were scared!"

". . . Tobi, I've seen things that would scar you for life. The sight of two grown men playing with _my _dolls would have been fine. But you're still both in trouble—you should have asked permission before using my Barbies."

* * *

21. Thing

"What . . . What is it, un?"

"I don't know, just back away _slowly."_

* * *

22. Lesbian

"I wonder if I'm secretly a lesbian . . ."

Deidara choked and he couldn't help but to think that it had been a bad time to take a sip of his water. "_What, _un?"

"Well, think about it—I'm dating you aren't I? And you are . . . admittedly very girly and . . . pretty."

"I'm not sure if I should be outraged, un, or if I should thank you for your—err—'compliment', un."

* * *

23. Barrier

"Sakura, un. I'm not going to leave you, too. You don't need to protect yourself from me, un."

* * *

24. Storm

She flinched as the thunder and lightning's combined effort shook the Akatuski's make-shift base.

"It's just a storm, un. I'm here, un."

She relaxed as he wrapped his strong arms around her in an embrace. Another loud crash, bang, however, and she was whimpering again. He sighed.

He wasn't going to get any sleep, was he?

* * *

25. Modeling

"Deidara, what do you think?"

Sakura's brief adventure into the world of modeling didn't get her far, as her hard work ended up on the floor. She pouted later, hugging his bare chest.

"Well, un, you could always go into pornogr—ow, un!"

* * *

26. Male

"Deidara . . . are you sure you're really a guy?"

"Do I _look _like a chick to you, un?"

When she blinked and slowly nodded, he stood, fumbling with his zipper before proving to her that he was, in fact, _male._

* * *

27. Little

"Look, Sakura, un! This is me, and this is you, un! And, ooh! We're kissing now, un!"

Her jaw fell slightly before she shook her head slowly, "I'm going back to bed—wake me up when you're sober and please, please, _please, _explain."

* * *

28. Kidnapping

"Let me _go, _you hermaphrodite!"

And he promptly dropped her.

"Ow! You are the worse kidnapper in _history!"_

* * *

29. Favorite

His favorite flavor was vanilla because—contrary to popular belief—Sakura's lips were of that flavor.

* * *

30. Gray

She wasn't exactly good, but she wasn't bad either. She wasn't white, nor black.  
She was gray, and he found himself loving every second of her grayness.


End file.
